Holy Water
by Petra Pen
Summary: FINISHED SEQUEL IS UP! Ashley has been hurt badley when she was captured by Dark Spector. Can Andros help her overcome her fear of life and love? Or will Dark Spector have succeded in destroy Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow Ranger? TRAILER URL IS IN PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Holy Water**

**Season: Power Rangers In Space**

**Pairing: A/A**

**Dedicated to: lostfanforever and AshleyHammondYellowRanger**

The dream had been haunting him now for three weeks. It would continue to haunt him until she was back.

_The Astro Rangers had just defeated another one of Astoneama's monsters. Just as they all got back onto their hang gliders something had come out of no where and grabbed Ashley. The other rangers tried so hard to fight it but they where only defeated in the end, and the monster had taken Ashley with it._

Andros shot up out of his bed sweating. That dream had been haunting him since the day Ashley had been kidnapped. He pulled off his sweat stained shirt as he got up, throwing it into his dirty clothes, grabbing a change of clothes, he went to take a shower. He turned the water on scalding hot trying to burn away the nightmare that haunted him.

He stepped in and hissed as the water hit his skin. It was nothing compared to what the nightmares he had of his Ashley being tortured. Not as nearly as painful.

_She was in a dark room somewhere in space. Dark Spector had just entered the room which caused her to start crying. He grinned maliciously as he preceded to take what did not belong to him. He raped her day in day out for what seemed like hours until he spilled his seed inside of her. Dark Spector left and Ashley began to gag what little food she had in her stomach up. When no more food came up she began to cough up blood to the point she was in a pool of her own blood._

Andros slammed his fist into the wall of the shower to clear his head of the dreams that haunted him. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He made his way over to the sink and wiped away the steam that had fogged up the mirror and he looked at himself.

He was skin and bone. You could see his ribs and he had dark circles under his eyes, although he was careful to hide it from the other rangers. They where worried enough about Ashley. They didn't need to find out that their leader had fallen in love with her, and she with him, and it was tearing him up inside to not be able to do anything about it.

He left his bathroom and dressed just now stopping to look at the time.

_12:00 A.M. _

The clock seemed to be taunting him.

He left his room and went to the bridge to begin searching for Ashley again.

"DECA begin searching for Ashley Hammond Yellow Astro Ranger." His emotionless voice said.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Ashley Returns

Titanium Ranger, Chylea3784, SweetSas, Phantom Rouge, Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow, puasluoma, and PernDragonrider thanks for being my first handful of reviewers. 

Also special thanks to my new BETA reader for my Power Ranger fics lostfanforever. Thanks girl! This chapter is for you most of all.

Also I would encourage all of you to go watch the trailer that goes with this fanfic. A link is on my profile page.

**Chapter Two: Ashley Returns **

Andros search had turned up something. Ashley's ranger suit, along with all the ranger suits, had a homing device and hers had been activated. He traced the quadrants and almost yelled with happiness when he realized that her hang-glide was bringing her to the Astro Mega Ship. In fact the glider bay was opening.

Andros took off at a dead run to the glider bay and meet her just as she de-morphed and it was a good thing to. The second she de-morphed she fell into his waiting arms.

Andros gasped when he saw her. Her shirt was ripped in several places and he could see several large cuts and bruises forming along her rib cage. The pants she was wearing when she was kidnapped had been cut into a pair of crud looking shorts so he was able to see her blood stained and bruise covered thighs and a few handprints and nail marks as well.

He carefully picked up his crying girlfriend and began to carry her to the med bay.

"Don't." she said weakly, barely above a whisper. "Not the med bay. Anyone could see me there."

He frowned but complied with her request as he carried her past the bridge room and towards the Megalift as she sobbed softly.

The Megalift, which was going to slow for Andros, finally came to a stop on the floor with the living quarters. He walked past her room much to her confusion and entered his own room. Closing the door and turning on the light with telekinesis as to not let go of her.

He gently placed her on his bed as he went to his closet and pulled out a shirt and then to his dresser to pull out a pair of shorts along with a first aid kit he kept in his room more out of habit than anything.

He opened the first aid kit and pulled out a few alcohol swabs and set them on the nightstand. He then turned his attention back to his bleeding and broken girlfriend.

He carefully helped her sit up and lean against the headboard of his bed.

"Ash. Love I need for to change into these so I can start a med evaluation on you." He said slowly as he ran a hand through her blood soaked hair. "But first you need a bath."

She slowly got up from the bed and placed her feet on the floor and put her full weight on her feet causing her to sway and fall over. Andros caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her against him.

"Ashley will you let me help you?" he asked out of necessity rather than want.

She hung her head ashamed but allowed him to carry her into his bathroom and set her down on the floor beside the tub.

He slowly peeled off her shirt, as because of the blood, was stuck to her. Her shorts caused more of a problem but were disposed of as well. He gasped when he saw her flesh.

' _She was mine first' _was carved across her abdomen leaving a scar that she would most likely have for life. It made his blood boil at seeing what he had feared be put into words carved across his lovers stomach.

She must have seen his disgusted look, for allowing Ashley to be kidnapped, and thought he was disgusted with her because she went to reach for the towel that hung close to her to cover herself with.

He anticipated her move and reached out and took the towel from her and setting it to the side on top of the pile of clothes he and taken out for her.

He gently ran his hand through her hair as she allowed her self to get lost in his gaze. He slowly brought his mouth down to cover hers; giving her a mind blowing kiss that only ignited a fuse within her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he let his body weight rest on the one arm that was still on the floor. She moaned and arched her back up and into his body despite her pain from the pressure on the scar.

Andros heard more than saw that she was in pain and slowly forced himself to stop when he would much rather have continued on.

She whimpered a little when he pulled back.

"Patience love. Now is not the time, nor the place." He cooed softly in her ear.

She pouted at him but he stood by his decision.

"You know it will mean more if we wait. Besides you've recently been 'forced'" he said choosing his words with care. "It wouldn't be fair to either of us if it was just for the comfort of knowing someone would still hold you. I _will_ still hold you and love you, but now is not the time. You understand?" he asked as he had a mental battle with himself.

She nodded her head yes as he gently picked her up and placed her in the bathtub and turning on the water and then he quickly walked out of the room before temptation became too great to resist.

Ashley finished her bath quickly and redressed herself and slowly made her way back into the living area of Andros's room to see him stretched out on his bed with his eyes closed. She walked over to the bed quietly and ran her hands through his dual toned hair. His hand shot out and grabbed her pulling her down onto the bed next to him.

Ashley reached over and stroked his face as his hand came to a rest on the curve of her hip causing her to wince.

He pulled his hand back quickly and wrapped it around her waist.

"I love you Andros. Never forget that. You are my true love." Her quiet voice said as they both grew tired and were about to fall asleep.

"As you are mine. Ashley Hammond of Earth, I love you and no matter what that monster did to you. You are pure to me and I love you." He said as he leaned over and kissed her on her lips.

"Night Dros." Said her sleepy voice as she drifted off to sleep.

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Interlude: Back to Normal

**Holy Water**

**  
Interlude : Back to Normal**

Two months had gone by and everything was back to normal, or as normal as they could be. Ashley and Andros were still not as close as they where before she was taken from him and they had yet to take that crucial step in their relationship. Every time they came to that point they always stopped out of a mutual agreement that had never needed to be spoken of.

The other rangers had noticed that Ashley and Andros where "closer" than before or at least from what they had seen.

Cassie on the other hand was not convinced but she let it go. Whatever they did was their business. Zhane had been revived and he was the one who brought back life to the ship. Making them all laugh when things got to serious.

Astronema keep sending monsters and Andros keep searching for Karone with Ashley and Zhane's help.

Everything was back to normal.

**AN: I normally don't do filler chapters but there is a point to this chapter I promise.**


	4. Something is Wrong

**Holy Water**

**Chapter Three: Something is Wrong**

Ashley sighed and rolled over in her bed. She was sick and she didn't like it. It started a month ago and kept coming back every morning and then it was gone by noon and she was back to normal.

She paused in her thought and looked over at her sleeping lover. He had yet to lay a hand on her and it was starting to worry her. Sure they kissed and cuddled like normal couples but she wanted something deeper. Something he wouldn't give her at the moment. Since his not so subtle rejection last time things almost went too far she was sure to keep her emotions in check, at least when it came to the two of them. She reached out and stroked his dual toned hair with her fingers absent-mindley. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he saw what or rather who had woken him up.

"Hey Ash." He said his voice hazy from sleep. "What's wrong? It's three in the morning and you're still awake."

Ashley took a deep breath and then tears started to fall.

"I'm scared Dros I really am." She said in-between cries.

He sat up. Fully awake now he pulled her into a hug and began cooing soft words in her ear.

"Ashley, baby, what's wrong?" he asked as her tears subsided.

"I haven't had a period since before Dark Spector kidnapped me." She said barely above a whisper but he heard her.

"You think you're…" he trailed off not knowing how to put it.

"Yes Andros I think I am pregnant with Dark Spector's child" was her barley audible reply.

"You're pregnant with _his_ child?" he asked fuming on the inside but careful not to show it.

"Yes" she said getting exasperated.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a kind of shock." Andros said when he realized he had upset her.

"It's alright. I'm not that easy to deal with at the moment either." She said as she tentatively rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'll get through this together if it is true. I won't leave you. Ever." He said fiercely as he pulled her head to rest completely on his shoulder wrapping an arm around her.

"It's going to be hard but it will be ok I promise." He reiterated as he gave her a kiss.

She moaned into the kiss as he placed a hand on her hip and the other at the back of her head. She shifted her position until she was lying on her side facing him.

Andros moaned as she slowly began to place feather light kisses on his neck starting to tease him, when he suddenly pulled back. He gave her a look of pure adoration and love.

"Ashley Hammond of Earth are you sure you are ready to take our relationship to the next level? In my culture it is the most honored thing a woman can give a man she loves and it is held above all other acts. If I take you tonight, it will make you my wife." He said as he looked her straight in the eye.

She gave him a look to rival his own.

He could tell her mind was set as he leaned in to kiss her slowly at first and then with a passion that only she could bring out in him.

**AN: One maybe two more chapters to go folks!**


	5. We're A Family

**Holy Water**

**Chapter Six: We're a Family**

Months had gone by and Ashley and Andros's child grew and grew within those long months. They had won the final battle and Karone was back safe and sound and dating Zhane much to Andros's annoyance. Although he would rather she dates Zhane than anyone else.

He was on a routine scouting mission when Carlos called him on his morpher.

"Hey Andros, your wife's in labor get your butt back to the Mega Ship." He said.

"DECA Teleport one to the Med Bay." He said swiftly.

Soon he landed right in front of his wife who was holding a small baby. He quickly walked to her side to admire their child.

"What's her name?" he asked quietly as to not disturb his daughter.

"Esperanza Hammond." She said as she rested her head back on her pillow.

"Hope." Andros said quietly. "It suits her. We will all have hope in our new lives."

Ashley nodded in agreement and then drifted off to sleep along with her baby girl.

Andros watched his sleeping wife and daughter.

Hope was something both of them had given him. Hope for a better life for his child than the one he had. Hope suited her very well.

**The End of Holy Water.**

**The Sequel: All I Want For Christmas Is You: Conner/Kira**

**AN: I promise it will make sense. Here is how the order goes**

_Holy Water-**FINISHED**-Ashley/Andros _

_All I Want For Christmas Is You_

_The Book of Light and Shadows_

_Untitled As of Now _


End file.
